


Geschmacksache

by Regan_V



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 14:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regan_V/pseuds/Regan_V
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malfoy tasted different now.  Not at all like he had back in their sixth year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Geschmacksache

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Cutecoati, as a birthday present.

Malfoy tasted different now. Not at all like he had during their sixth year, when Harry had dragged him into unused classrooms at night, throwing the git against a wall before attacking him with lips, teeth, and tongue. Both of them grabbing, wrestling for control, clawing at each other's robes and trousers. 

In those days, Malfoy's mouth had tasted like nothing Harry was used to. He must have been using some wizarding paste or potion to clean his teeth. It tasted fresh, like an herb Harry could almost name. A bit like mint, but not at all sweet. Harry remembered the flavor well, but he'd never found out where it came from. 

He'd lain in wait many evenings, obsessed with where Malfoy was going. He didn't find out 'til it was too late, of course. 

Now Malfoy's mouth tasted like scotch. Harry pulled him into a small, dark backroom behind the club's dance floor and slammed the door shut behind them. 

Harry hadn't laid eyes on him for more than three years, but Malfoy had followed him willingly, after just one dance. Harry leaned forward and ran his tongue across the other man's bottom lip slowly, seeking entrance. Malfoy's mouth opened easily.

He smelled different from years before, as well. In sixth year, Malfoy had smelled like wealth: expensive cologne, and a shampoo that left an unusual citrus aroma. Harry had sometimes snapped the thong holding back the blond hair and thrust his fingers through it as he grappled with Malfoy. 

Tonight, Malfoy's hair smelled faintly of smoke from the bar and nothing else. He threw his head back against the wall, and Harry licked slowly up one side of his throat. He tasted salty and savory, Harry noted absently, as he bit sharply but lightly on one ear lobe. Moaning softly, Malfoy shivered beneath him.

Back at Hogwarts, Malfoy's robes had been made of the softest, heaviest wool. Under his trousers, Harry had been surprised to find long silk pants, the likes of which he'd never seen at Privet Drive. Furious and hasty, he'd sometimes ripped the light silk when pulling it down. But now, Malfoy's trousers were no longer handsewn, and his pants were ordinary cotton. The fabric of his robe seemed a bit worn.

He put one hand over Harry's, stopping him from pulling or ripping at his clothes, and undid the button at the top of his trousers. Harry licked one hand and thrust it down inside, grasping the hard, dark pink cock. That hadn't changed, at least.

Malfoy reached up and put his hands on each side of Harry's face, pulling him down in for another kiss, as Harry stroked him slowly and firmly. Malfoy's palms and fingers were no longer smooth and soft, the nails perfectly manicured. Instead, they were slower, and knew what they were doing. 

Harry knew what he was about now, too. He rubbed his palm up along the side of Malfoy's cock, twisting it slightly at the top, dragging it across the head lightly before stroking down to the base once again. Malfoy's moans grew louder. Harry sped up, stroking harder, tighter, until Malfoy stiffened, arching against the wall, spurting warm and sticky over his hand.

Malfoy sagged back against the wall, his eyes closed. Harry noticed that his face was leaner than it had been, back at school. A small, silvery scar ran just under the hairline, on one side of his forehead. 

Malfoy opened his eyes again and looked up at Harry. Without saying a word, he sank to his knees, and pulled open Harry's trousers.

Well. That was new, too. 

As Malfoy began to suck, Harry decided that he liked him better this way.


End file.
